ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time to Shine
Story It begins with a quick recap of the last episode, then cuts to the Proto-TRUK beginning to take off the planet. It jump-cuts to the inside of the Proto-TRUK, Rook piloting while Thadd and Ben are sitting in the back. Grandpa Max is in the front seat while Azmuth seems to be absent. Grandpa Max: We're exiting the Milkway galaxy. It cuts back to the Proto-TRUK as it begins to exit the galaxy. It cuts back to the inside of the TRUK as a '"Ding-ding-ding'' is heard. Ben turns to Thadd, as he is cycling through the Hydraimitrix. Ben: What are you doing? Thadd: I'm seeing what this can do. I already turned into a walking plant, if that's it. What else can it do? Rook: I suggest that you- He stops on a random one-eyed alien, He slaps down on the dial. His body turns black and purple circuit patterns. The symbol appears on his face. Thadd-Upgrade: Oooh! Who's this guy? Ben: A galvanic mechamorph. They can fuse with technology and make it better. Thadd-Upgrade: Oooh! That means I can hurry this up! Ben: Wait, Thaddeus! No- Thadd-Upgrade ignores him as he absorbs himself into the Proto-TRUK. Rook: Thaddeus! No! Don't tamper with my vehicle! Thadd-Upgrade pops his head out the truck's deck Thadd-Upgrade: Chill out. I got this. It cuts to the side of the Proto-TRUK, as it suddenly shoots out of view at a extremely fast pace, It jump-cuts as it appears next to a giant planet-sized base. Then cuts into the TRUK. Thadd-Upgrade pops out of the TRUK and times out. Ben: Please do me a favor. Never do that again. Thadd: Sorry, This is like my fourth time trying this out. Rook: We're here. They mount next to a giant metal door. Rook begins putting on a dark-gray suit that resembles a Nuclear Waste Protection Suit. Grandpa Max: I'll stay behind Rook: Ben. Thadd. Transform into an alien so you can survive in space. Ben presses down on the Omnitrix, and cycles through. Ben: Come on Omnitrix... Give me something I can use... He slaps down, His body turns purple as violet-colored shards burst out of him. Ben-Chromastone: Chromastone! Yes! Thadd: My turn. Thadd presses down, cycles through, lands on a random alien, and slaps down, The Hydraimitrix's dial suddenly begins letting out purple sparks as buzzing is heard Thadd: Huh? Ben-Chromastone: Did you break it?! Thadd: I just transformed into a galactic mechaymorpher! Ben-Chromastone: It's a Galvanic Mecha-'' He's cut off as the Hydraimitrix lets out a feminine robotic voice, ''Randomizer Function activated. Thadd: Come again? Thadd suddenly transforms into a green orge with a purple cage over his head Thadd-Toepick: Huh? Who's this? What's happening? Ben-Chromastone: You activated the randomizer. I don't know why It sparked. I believe a Nightmapak can live in space. Come on. All 3 of them exit the TRUK and knock on the giant metal door, A security camera focuses on them. Rook: Hello? A muffled voice is heard from the camera, Who's there? Rook: We're looking for someone. A galvan, perhaps? Silence is heard for a few seconds as the voice speaks again, Cinemo? He's busy! Go away! Rook: But it's important! Azmuth sent us! The voice gasps and speaks again, Azmuth?!. A air-tight glass chamber suddenly covers the area around the front door. Thadd-Toepick: What's happening? Ben-Chromastone: Stop saying that! The door suddenly begins opening as a overweight-looking purple Galvanic Mechamorph appears, wearing purple shoulderpads, a Hydraimitrix (A Purple Omnitrix) logo on his chest, and a metal helmet on his head. The room is a large metal control room-like base, Purple galvanic mechamorphs typing away at computers. Galvanic Mechamorph: Azmuth, huh? State your business. Both Ben and Rook turn to Thadd, He shrugs and says, I'm-m not the speaking type. Galvanic Mechamorph: Wait a minute. Is that the- *GASP!* He turns and shouts, THE HYDRAIMITRIX! Galvanic Mechamorphs who are operating computers turn and look at 4 of them Galvanic Mechamorph: You three! Enter now! Rook, Ben, and Thadd are forced in, Thadd's Randomizer goes off as he transforms into a brown crab-like alien Thadd-Brainstorm: Seriously? Come on! Ben-Chromastone: Hey. Atleast, you're smart. The overweight Galvanic Mechamorph turns to a door across the room and knocks on it. Galvanic Mechamorph: Sir! Come out here! A very distant voice, similar to Azmuth's but very slightly deeper is heard, I said I'm busy! Galvanic Mechamorph: *sigh...* The Hydraimitrix! A distant gasp is heard and the doors open, A tiny silhouette is visible as it walks up. Cinemo looks similar to Azmuth, but has thicker pupils, a pink-beigeish skin, a purple outfit with metal parts painted dull yellow. Cinemo: Where is it? The Hydraimitrix? The overweight Galvanic Mechamorph points at Thadd Thadd-Brainstorm: Huh? What? Sometihng in my teeth? The Hydraimitrix sparks again and suddenly times out. Thadd: Aw man! Cinemo jumps on Thadd's right wrist Thadd: What are you doing? Cinemo suddenly grabs the Hydraimitrix and pulls it off his wrist, He jumps down. In the background, Ben times out. Thadd: Hey! Ben: Cinemo, stop! What are you even doing? Cinemo turns around Cinemo: What does look like I'm doing? Thadd: You took my watch! Cinemo: MY watch. And it isn't even a watch. It isn't your's and was never intended to be your's! I'm taking it back and that's final. A voice is heard in the background, No. You aren't., The camera turns to see Grandpa Max walking in with Azmuth Cinemo: Brother? and... You. Azmuth jumps down and confronts Cinemo Azmuth: You're not taking it back. Cinemo: Why shouldn't I? He doesn't deserve it. Azmuth: That's what you been saying since you started working on it! No-one deserves it, No-one deserves it! That's the reason why you got rid of it in the first place! Someone finally gets it when you just threw it away, and you're still being selfish! A silence fills the room, Cinemo turns to Thadd Cinemo: Young man. Thadd: Yeah? What? Cinemo suddenly tosses the Hydraimitrix to him, He catches it Cinemo: Azmuth. You're right... I'm sorry... Cinemo: I was just jealous of you being the older brother. Azmuth: Everyone makes mistakes, Cinemo. Even myself. The best thing to do from it is to learn from it. Cinemo smiles as Thaddeus puts the Hydraimitrix back on his right wrist, It begins sparking again. Cinemo: What's this? Cinemo jumps back on his arm, He opens the faceplate, and removes the dial Cinemo: Hmm.. Here's the problem. It's got the limiter on. Thadd: The limiter? Cinemo: It was a extra system I added into it. You managed to break through the limiter a little and activate the Randomizer function. He begins moving a few circuits Cinemo: There, Limiter deactivated. You can now get new DNA samples, activate functions, and so on. He puts the dial and faceplate back, He suddenly presses down on the faceplate and lands on Upgrade, He slams on the dial. Thadd transforms into Upgrade again Azmuth: What are you doing? Cinemo: Demonstrating my favorite plus of my device. He suddenly grabs the symbol and twists it 360 degrees, He then slaps down on it, Tongs pop out of the sides of the Hydraimitrix, and a green light bursts out as a green shockwave of electricity covers Thadd's upgrade form. He grows taller and more thicker. A gas-mask-like device covers his face. Azmuth: An evolved Galvantic Mechamorph?! Ben: Cool! Ultimate Upgrade! Cinemo: I've programmed the Hydraimitrix with evolved forms. Now, Thadd. I trust you to use ultimates as a last resort. Do not use for fun and games. Thadd-U. Upgrade: Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. Cinemo: Now I've programmed a communication line between me and you. So you need help, just call me. Thadd-U. Upgrade: This thing is a phone? Cinemo: I suppose. Now I wish you all of luck. Goodbye, Azmuth. Thadd, Ben, Rook, Azmuth, and Max begin to leave as Cinemo waves goodbye. They re-enter their ship. Rook: Too bad the drive's going to be a long one. Rook says, as he takes off the Space Containment Suit. Thadd-U. Upgrade: But we can speed it up if I- He cuts himself off Thadd-U. Upgrade: Oh... yeah... Ben puts his hand on his shoulder Ben: Knock yourself off. Thadd-U. Upgrade: REALLY?! WOOHOO! Thadd absorbs himself into the ship, The ship turns as they blast off. The screen fades to black. ... It comes back on a minute later, It comes back on to a meteor soaring toward the planet, It suddenly collides into a tropical island. Sand and dirt flying everywhere. It cuts to the glowing device, Instead of being an Omnitrix pods, It's more golden. It begins to slowly open as smoke pours out. 3 tiny aliens slowly pulls itself out of the pod, All the same body shape. A familiar classy voice is heard, It says as the screen goes black Home. Sweet. Home. End. Major Events * The Proto-TRUK's flight mode makes it's Thadd 10 debut. * Azmuth's younger brother, Cinemo is revealed. * Cinemo almost takes away the Hydraimitrix, but is given back. * The first ultimate, Thadd as Ultimate Upgrade, makes it's debut. * The Hydraimitrix's limiter is lifted. * A new alien tech item is revealed, a suit that can survive in space called the Space Containment Suit. Aliens Used * Upgrade (Thadd) * Chromastone (Ben) * Toepick (Thadd, randomizer) * Brainstorm (Thadd, randomizer) * Ultimate Upgrade (Thadd) Trivia * 3 tiny aliens are revealed at the end. * Toepick's species name are revealed as Nightmapaks Category:Episodes Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade